Vixey
Vixey (often misspelled as Vixie) is one of the main characters from Disney's 1981 feature film The Fox and the Hound, which the 24th animated feature in the Disney classic series. She is the mate of Tod. In the film, she is voiced by Sandy Duncan. Role in the film Big Mama comes looking for Tod and finds Vixey, a female vixen of Tod's age, who is clearly good friends with Big Mama. The two find Tod and Vixey remarks that he looks downhearted, and Big Mama tells her that "he was dropped out here all alone without a friend in the world". Vixey decides to try to cheer him up and Big Mama thinks that the idea is perfect. Big Mama sets Vixey into the sunlight, just so that she will look as beautiful as possible and introduces Tod to her. Tod first tries to impress Vixey by catching a fish, only to fail, causing Vixey and the other animals of the game preserve to laugh at him. Angry and hurt, Tod insults Vixey that she's "a silly, empty-headed...female!" Angered, they refuse to speak to each other, but Big Mama intervenes with the song "Appreciate the Lady", directs Tod in being himself and Vixey to give him another chance.They get along very well once Tod admits his lack of survival skills. Vixey is now aware of his inability to survive in the wild and helps him to adapt. This also seems to bring them closer together in a romantic light. The vengeful Slade and Copper trespass into the preserve and hunt the two foxes. He sets up the leg-hold traps and hides them with leaves. Tod's foot uncovers one, and as Amos gets ready to shoot, a bolt comes unloose, causing Tod to step backwards. Tod narrowly escapes the traps, running as fast as he can whilst Amos's gunshots ring out, and Copper and Slade chase Tod and Vixey. Tod tells Vixey to head for the burrow under which they slept the previous night, and climbs a rock, ready to attack Copper. As Copper approaches, Tod jumps from the ledge, growling and snarling with rage at his ex-friend. Copper tries to bite Tod, but Tod bites Copper first. Copper chases Tod into the burrow, and Tod and Vixey attempt to exit out the other end. They then flee once again at the sight of Amos and his gun. Amos takes a match and some straw and burns it, flaming the end of the burrow with his hat, and approaches the other side with Copper, ready to shoot the two foxes. Tod tells Vixey that this is their only chance and he and Vixey flee the back end without getting flamed, putting Amos into pure shock. Tod and Vixey run over the mountain as Copper and Slade chase them all the way to the top. In the very last scene of the film, Tod is seen sitting on a cliff with Vixey who he locks lips with, as they watch his old friend Copper from afar. Gallery Tod & Vixey.jpg Trivia *She is named after a vixen which is a female fox. *She is the only female fox who had a name. Tod's mother was never given a name in the film. *Tim Burton had difficulty animating a 'cute' character such as Vixey, so he only animated Vixey from distances. *Vixey is actually a modified Maid Marian, with her design altered so that she resembles a normal fox. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Married Category:Love at First Sight Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Foxes Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Animals